


Release

by skylerSlapdash



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, Dubious Cheating, Erotica, Letters, Multi, Open Relationships, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Xion (Kingdom Hearts), splash fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerSlapdash/pseuds/skylerSlapdash
Summary: Kairi, Naminé, and Xion are searching for Sora with everyone else, but no one's having much luck. When an afternoon of rest on the Destiny Islands turns into something more, the three of them begin to bond in...new ways.
Relationships: Kairi & Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Larxene/Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> at this point it's a little ridiculous that I keep typing this meme, but I think it's hilarious and I refuse to stop, so please just. accept my apology before I do the damn thing again. ok? ok. here we go.
> 
> I lived, bitch.

This is for me more than it's for you, Sora. I don't think you're going to see this one, but I have to write it. Addressing these letters to someone...helps. It's been so long since we've talked, which is normal for us, I suppose. There are those golden moments we have together under the sun, the moon, the stars. And then they end, and I'm alone again.

Or that's how I used to think about it, but I know better now. I've never been alone, not once, and now more than ever I have so many people who will help me stand when I want nothing more than to sink into the ground and give up on you, on everyone. Is that what it's like to be you? Do you smile through the need to collapse, and are you smiling now?

I wonder where you are. I wonder what you're doing, what adventures you're having, what amazing worlds you're dropping into. We will find you--all of us, together--and we will bring you home.

Until then, let's talk about the importance of...taking a break.

See, we've been searching for you--all of us have--and it gets a little exhausting sometimes! Pouring through books, casting all kinds of spells, even just training to become better fighters just in case things break really bad when you come back. (Things usually do.) We're starting to focus in on a few key plans, but only just recently.

Anyway, it's all so draining and sometimes we just need to blow off steam. That's what I was thinking to myself earlier today back on our Island. It was me, Xion, and Namine going over our old haunts back when we were together. Xion started out as a piece of you looking at me, Namine's from you _and_ me, and I'm me. Still. I think. So we explored and talked and shared memories of you that we'd either lived or inherited, and the sun burst like a ripe paupu fruit across the sky and the shimmering ocean.

I like Namine. At first she scared me a little--I know what she did to you, even though they made her do it, and all I could see for a while was the memory witch. Was she still in there? Of course not. The girl I've gotten to know is so creative, so beautiful, and gets so quiet that it feels like she and hear things that I can't.

I bet she can. I hope those things are beautiful.

Xion still scares me a little, but in a good way, if that makes sense. There's so much pain inside of her, and she's so sweet, but there's a razor inside of her. She's strong and dark and always a little angry--so imperceptibly angry. That last part...I understand that last part too well.

I think she's more ruthless than our Axel, deep down.

The three of us marked the secret place with new chalk drawings. Namine just keeps getting better. Xion scribbles passionately. We sailed out on a rowboat far into the ocean and dragged our hands through the water. Namine and Xion stared out at far horizon with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I remember it," said Xion.

"I've drawn it," added Namine.

They didn't sound very happy.

None of them remembered anything useful. We didn't find any secrets, hidden doors, or hidden secret super-powerful bad guys to fight. You know what, though? It was nice. Not perfect. Just...nice. At the end of the day we went swimming and told ourselves that it was part of the investigation. We all knew better. Xion wore a white one-piece, Namine a black two-piece. I wore my usual--you know. Neither of them let me look at them till they got into the water. I thought it was because they were both weirdly sheltered, but...I guess we'll get to that.

Out there in the glimmering sea we released ourselves. Namine began diving for strange things on the ocean bed. Xion swam out far. I watched them. Felt weird about it. Watched Namine come up for air with glistening pebbles in her hand, water rushing down her face, eyes shut tight. Her black bra surfacing just too briefly, her chest b--

And then there was Xion, who swam laps like an athlete. She stretched herself, her short muscular arms reaching far with every stroke, and I found myself staring into that white one-piece of hers. It was too small, I think. I could see--or at least I thought I could see--all the muscles in her back and shoulders pumping as she drove herself farther, and her thick thighs were kicking behind h--

Moving on!

Namine was the first one to strike, but I think they were both in on it. We were in the shallows, the sun was setting, and I was looking out at the island all thoughtfully, thinking about how far we'd come and what would happen next and all of that useless stuff. I must've been really blind, too, because somehow Namine managed to swim up behind me, cup some water with both hands, and dump it all.

On my _head_.

I freaked out, spun around, grabbed and hit at whatever, which just so _happened_ to be water that just so _happened_ to launch right at Namine's face. From there, things went...as you'd expect The war was on. Xion made for us, her black swimsuit moving through the water like a shark about to surface. Namine pulled back, got defensive. I hit 'em with the old Water Wall--that classic defensive move. Riku never knew how to handle that one. Bought me time to scope things out.

Xion seemed like a better swimmer, but Namine had better splash technique. This was gonna get rough.

Namine moved first, hitting Xion with a sloppy close-quarters splash that turned into more of a shove. They tangled up, Xion pushing back at her and laughing, both of them thrashing in the water before Xion managed to get free and kick water at Namine...before turning to me. I water walled. She just swam through it, because it's literally just water, and dealt a brutal splash right in my face. I kicked, she grabbed my foot, and then it was just...grabbing. Pushing, shoving, dumping water. I got her arm in a hold (she really _did feel muscly)_ , she pulled at my leg (gripped hard at my thigh) and then Namine blasted us both with an absolute waterfall.

Xion and I, we exchanged a look...and looked back at Namine. It was on.

In the end, things degenerated into wrestling in the waves. I'd pull Namine's wet body close and dunk her headfirst before getting pulled by my foot underwater by Xion. We were tired but alive, relaxed, excited. By the time we made for the shore we were still splashing after each other, still grabbing and holding, but the holds were longer and slower. We were tired, and honestly? It was nice to hold, and to be held.

Xion made it to the beach first...and stopped. She stood still there for a sec, not turning around, before just turning her head and shouting something back at us. Then she ran for the seaside shack.

Namine gave me an odd look. "I think I need to go after her," she said, and swam for the shore. "Could you wait for a second? It won't be more than five, ten minutes."

Was it my place to ask what was wrong? I mean, Xion and Namine knew each other better than I knew either of them. They hung out all the time. Honestly, the way they touched each other all the time made me wonder if they were dating. So no, I didn't ask at all. I figured I'd just let them deal with their issues on their own.

So Namine ran for the seaside shack and I just sat on the beach for a few minutes, wondering if this was the last time I'd see my islands for a while. (It's an ongoing thing. My therapist is trying to help with that, but I don't think most people are always afraid that their world is going to end for the second time in a few years. I hate that this is a reasonable fear. It'd be nice to have Normal Person Anxiety. Anyway. Point is, we're working on it.)

A few minutes passed. I tried to get the islands memorized before they went away, then I tried some anxiety breathing techniques. A few more minutes passed. I wondered what Xion and Namine were doing in there and my brain sort of...elaborated on it, so thank God my swimsuit was already wet. If they were dating (which they definitely were), who was the top? Who was the bottom? Xion seemed like a top, but Namine had mad secret dom energy.

 _I bet she's super bossy,_ I thought, staring out at the ocean without seeing it. _I'd listen to her, if I was Xion._ Which I wasn't, so! No point in thinking about, say for instance, Xion demanding that Namine lick her soaking pussy till she comes three times in a row, and then paddling her ass till it was red for not doing getting her off fast enough. And then she'd pull out her eight-inch strap-on from the dead drop she'd put in the Destiny Islands (at least one in every world) and lick it while locking eyes with Namine and say--

Uh. It doesn't matter, that's just an example of something that somebody _might_ imagine! A hypothetical fantasy that someone might have while very bored!

Besides, the reality was more scandalous.

I don't know how much time passed, but it was getting dark and I didn't want to stay out much longer. Night doesn't scare me; it just brings back...bad memories, especially on that island. 

I gave the shack a knock. No response. Maybe I should've said something. That's what anybody else would do, right? But for whatever reason, I skipped straight to opening the door to the shack, and...

The three of us used to sword fight on those stairs. Sure, there were rumors about what the older kids would do in the shack, sure, but I never thought much of it outside of the couple times we found used condoms in the corner. That wasn't what the shack was, you know? But that evening...well.

God, how do I say this without sounding like a porno or something?

Namine sat on the stairs with her legs spread wide, biting her right hand and tweaking her nipples with her left, eyes closed and mouth twitching. Her swimsuit--and Xion's swimsuit--lay in a pile in the corner. At Namine's feet, on her knees, Xion's head went up and down over Namine's crotch. Her butt pushed out, bare, and I couldn't help but stare because, you know, I was surprised. That's why.

Dangling between her legs was a long, curved cock. Precum dotted the sand below her. And I realized, watching them, that Xion wasn't eating Namine out.

"I'm gonna cum," Namine whispered, "Gonna cum gonna cum in your mouth it's so hot in there suck it harder--"

Xion sucked faster. Namine batted her fists against the wooden stairs.

"Yeah," she said and it was almost a cry, "let me cum in your mouth please baby, it's about to, oh fuck, you're so _warm_ I--"

Namine thrusted and kept her hips up for a long time. Xion dipped and held herself there, sucking it to the base. Namine pulled her hair gently, making tiny thrusts. Xion let out some muffled, loud animal groans.

Then Namine opened her eyes...and looked at me. She gasped. Xion rose, spat out a mouthful of white into the corner, and stared at me.

I took a deep breath. "Okay," I said, after a moment. Xion wiped a little cum from her lips. "I was gonna check on you because we need to go soon, but!" Namine's dick dripped, a long and pulsing erection. "It looks like you two are doing pretty great, and I don't want to interrupt..." I swallowed. "...anything."

A smile flickered on Xion's lips. (A lot of things were on her lips.) "I don't think you're interrupting anything, Kairi."

" _Xi_ on--" with the first-syllable emphasis of a long-suffering couple.

"Okay, so she _is_ interrupting," Xion admitted. Her long dick flopped between her thighs as she shifted from leg to leg. "But we do need to tell her."

"I know," said Namine quietly. She folded one leg over the other and stared at her hands. "You're right."

Xion wrapped her arm around Namine's stomach and squeezed.

"Um," said Xion. "We're both from Sora, in a way. Namine's from you and him. I'm just...I used to be, when I started out, being just his memories."

"So there are consequences to that," Namine added. " _Physical_ consequences."

"You make it sound like things are bad."

"Sometimes they are," said Namine, and there were things I don't know beneath those words.

"Yeah," Xion mumbled, "well. Anyway, you found us. The secret's out. We're dickgirls."

"Xion, you can't just say th--"

"I'm reclaiming dickgirls and I'll reclaim futa too, and whatever the fuck else they call us. Whatever, people are going to be weird and shitty about us whatever we call ourselves. Trans. We're trans, but fucking _magical_. We've got uh, _worldbuilding_ dicks. It's..." Xion took a deep breath. "It's fine. It's always been this way, so. It's fine."

"And now you know," said Namine simply. "So wait outside, now. Or not. Just...do whatever you want. It doesn't matter. Leave, okay?"

"I can't," I said. There was too much to think about. Namine looked at the pile of swimsuits as if she was considering getting dressed. Xion just looked at the dirt floor. "You're my friends, and I know you're all weirded out, and I don't get any of this either. So what? I don't know what Sora or Riku were going through. Not really. And I never will."

"This is different," said Namine, tilting her head at me.

"Yeah, totally," I said. "And I still don't mind. We can leave it, we can talk about it, whatever you want."

"It's a long story," said Xion. "Is that okay?"

I sat with them--these bare-ass girls in the seaside shack. Made me feel weird that I wore, um, anything at all. I don't know how to politely get as naked as your hosts, so I just held off.

But it was a long story. And I liked it a lot.


	2. Namine's Story pt 1 (or, the color white)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namine describes her sexual awakening at the hands of a mean blonde woman in black leather who can't stop teasing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got wayyyy too long so I split it up before it grew large enough to become sentient and eat me. This happens sometimes! In fact, I am a living fanfic who ate my author, and I would hate if it happened to me! :(

The _idea_ of staying buckass naked in the seaside shack was more appealing than the reality. The twilight was coming on. Soon it'd be cold. Namine suggested leaving for the main island and hanging out at my house. Xion seemed uncertain. I had an idea of my own.

"We used to make fires on the beach when we wanted to stay up--to talk or to tell stories, that kind of stuff. It's not hard; there's plenty of wood that washes up, and we've got fire magic." It didn't take long at all for us to gather up firewood in the center of the beach, to build it up just right, and to light it. It burned so bright in the sand, a torch on the edge of a long black sea. Waves and crackling fire. We crowded it, an isosceles triangle with me as the long point. Flames licked the emerging stars. 

Namine spoke. "You said that you didn't mind...us talking about it. You mean that, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Xion shrugged. "Because we all live in a transmisogynist hellhole, probably."

"I wouldn't--"

"I know _you_ wouldn't," said Xion, offering a cautious smile. "But we're jumpy, alright? Namine, you wanna talk about...whatever you wanna talk about?"

"We're all _you_ , sort of," she said with a laugh. "I guess that makes it sort of okay. Anyway, it's the fact that we're both sort of _you_ that makes it so complicated. Funny. I wanted to talk but I'm realizing now that I don't know what story to tell. There are a lot of stories." Some darkness crossed her face and passed. "I'll tell a nice one," she said suddenly. "We'll keep this nice."

I nodded and--self-consciously, watching them to make sure I wasn't intruding--scooted closer to them, and to the fire.

"I realized that there was something different about me early on," said Namine. She stared at the ground and held Xion's hand. "The white dress the Organization made fit almost right, but not quite. There were little changes. It was my fault, Marluxia told me, because I'd come out wrong. Not many people knew, except..." She smiled nervously. "There was Larxene."

"You mean Larxene?"

"I do."

" _Larxene_ Larxene?"

Xion shot me a look. I shut up, and Namine began her story.

* * *

_She said:_

Everything was colorless when I grew up. I don't colorless in a bad way. People do, usually, but they're so distracted by color that they never notice how beautiful shapes can be. I came out and the world around me was smooth and white except for me. I was bare and peach-colored. Bumpy. Things were dangling. I sat in the middle of the perfect white floor (it was so cold) and I cried for a while before the Organization found me there in the middle of Castle Oblivion.

Xemnas gave me a long look and said that I wasn't quite right. He took out a knife and looked between my legs, contemplating something. I wondered what was wrong, and if he was about to hurt me. Then he put the knife away and said that it didn't matter, really. I was only "just starting" and Sora wouldn't notice. 

They clothed me in white. I liked that. I could feel disappeared if I needed to. I could be a wall or an untouched canvas instead of whatever this was, this nasty soft girl living inside walls that were better than her.

I was a full-time actor and a part-time artist, but I guess you already know all of that now. I don't know how anybody could feel more fake, though--could feel more like they're just playing a role.

_Namine glanced at Xion. Xion just nodded._

The role was you, Kairi. And I was so bad at it, even without my body, but there _was_ my body. Without a heart was bad enough, but there was _that_ too and.

There were jokes that people made to boot. That _includes_ Axel, by the way.

 _Xion: Hold on, now_ \--

You know I've talked to him about it. It's okay now, we're friends now. I just don't want people to forget about that one time. He was looking Larxene over (she'd fucked up a water spell so her robes were fitting heavy on her) and smiled all pervy. He said that he'd love to take a picture, now if only he could get a tripod for the camera...then he smiled at me.

"Look at you giving Larxene the old once-over. Three legs over there, yeah? A Nobody tripod."

I didn't get it. Then again, I was pretty busy looking at the way the black robe fell over Larxene. She didn't even care and she was so curvy, and she was just so _mean_. I thought about how she pushed me around.

"Care to try it for us?" he said, his eyes darting below my waist. I didn't know what he meant, though. I said okay--I wasn't good at saying no back then--and his smile twitched.

Larxene sniffed. "Awfully crude, Axel, even for you. Idiot girl doesn't understand what you're saying anyway."

"It's a compliment! You don't see many three-legged girls! That's a real boon in some industries, ya know."

"Didn't you have a meeting with Marluxia to get to? He's gone over my role and Vexen's role. Why are you hanging around here?"

Axel griped and moaned for a few more minutes. He leered at me, too, and I wondered if my dress was dirty. (I don't know why I still wear white when it's always spotted with grey by the end of the day.) Finally Larxene virtually pushed him up the stairwell and off to his meeting. She stood there for a second, still dripping onto the white floor from the water spell. Put a gloved hand on her wide hip. Turned her head to face me. She squinted, curling her lip up.

"Why not," she said to no one. Yellow lightning flashed, she was gone, and then she was there--standing over me, grinning. I gasped and stumbled, fell back onto the smooth white ground, and she broke into a shrill laugh as she stood over me.

"Oh _man_." Larxene slapped her knee. "That's so good, you really did fall on your ass! I love it," she purred. Her black boots clacked as she strode towards me, so tall and dark, till her boots were on either side of my hips. "Tell me, witch--and don't move either, or run. Just tell me: do you understand what Axel thought was just _sooooo_ funny?"

No I didn't but ha not like I could think about it when she was standing over me, dripping and sleek and leather-black. Instead I just sorta murmured something indistinct.

Larxene laughed and batted my hips with her hard boots. Lightly, or not as hard as I expected. "Most girls," she said, crouching over me, and the fabric of her legs squeaked, "don't have what you have. Most girls don't have a cock." She said the word with a hard stop. _Cock._ "It's hard for some people to get used to, you know, that girls can have one. And such a _stupid_ little girl here gets one too," Larxene added, "so it must especially confuse the boys, mm?"

Slowly she crouched into a squat over me, eyes hungry, tongue darting at her lips. "Boys have cocks and girls don't, but that's not true. You know, I would be _veeeeery_ supportive of all this. I'd be just drinking from your little palms, girl." She leaned her chin into her palm, regarded me. "If you weren't this miserable, weak and stupid little witch, I'd be by your side day and night. But you're not. And that leaves me in an--" she lowered herself a little more "-- _awkward_ position--" and more "--here."

So slowly she rubbed her pelvis against--against what she called a cock--and everything got warm and tingling and too much. I didn't know what to do or what to look at so I looked her in the eyes--they were wide and hungry. Then she scooted back a little (we must've looked so stupid there but no one saw) and laughed when I moaned.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Larxene cackled. "Little Miss Horny, and you don't even know how to take _care_ of it. Everyone's gonna laugh at you till you learn, too. I'd die to see that Sora boy come up to see you and rescue you and see your huge cock pushing up the hem of your skirt. Oh, I'd just die."

"I don't want him to see," I mumbled. Was that true? It felt like a lie, then. I wanted them all to see and I don't know why.

"I'll do you a favor," she said, and tumbled beside me on the floor. She drew close, her lips tickling my ear. "I'll teach you how to take care of it, and in return you'll take care of me. You'll be my little..." her hands drifted lightly over my throat "...eager..." down my too-flat chest " _fuck_ witch." Down.

Over two layers of fabric but touching me there and I couldn't stop myself from, from pressing against it just a little and I let out a sound. She laughed and--

\--you know what, Kaiir? I don't care anymore. I'll admit it. (It's okay, Xion, I _want_ to talk about it. About everything.) She laughed and I smiled, because I knew hate and I hated her, and I hated this place, but the way she said _fuck_ made me understand that I wanted it, wanted her, wanted to be used until I was destroyed or she was destroyed and it really didn't matter which came first.

"Please," I said, "do that." And Larxene burst out laughing before remembering herself, kinda. She lowered her hand to my cheek and stroked it before digging her fingernails into my skin. It hurt. She lowered herself onto my cock and that hurt--there was the leather on her and the fabric of my dress and panties--but _that_ felt so good and she whispered that I was a stupid slut who needed a good fuck.

"Tell me that or I'll leave you," she snarled.

"I am," I panted. She rubbed her--you know, she rubbed herself if you catch my meaning--on me and I was gonna say whatever she wanted, "I'm so stupid and I'm such a slut. I can't help it." I flashed her a pleading smile, looked into her eyes. "I just need a good fuck, please give me a good fuck."

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "You really _are_ a slut." She leaned forward and whispered into my ear, her lips tickling: "You better deliver," she purred, and ground hard on me. I leaned up, let out a kinda _meep_ noise and she laughed, pushed me hard by the shoulders back to the ground. "I'll tell you when you get to move. I'll tell you when we get to finish. I'll tell you _everything_ and you'll obey me."

Couldn't do much but nod and groan because she kept doing it so steady, up and down, and I was getting a little afraid because it was almost _too_ much. I still wanted it to be more but she just kept moving that place between her legs up and down. When I tried to move in there (because I wanted it I wanted it so bad and I didn't even know what I wanted) she would laugh and push me back down.

Larxene rolled off and lay down beside me, sneering. "Aww, look," she said, running a hand down my chest, my stomach.... "You made a little mess right there." A damp spot soaking through my panties, through my dress. "You'll have to go up to your room and get a replacement sometime, hmm? And everyone will see what a dirty little whore you are. They _love_ us whores, and they hate us too. That would be a good punishment for all that wriggling you did, wouldn't it? I can just see it now."

I could too. Walking up the stairs, my thing all hard, and them just...watching. Laughing, maybe. Or maybe they'd do something else. I wondered what. I couldn't stop thinking about _what_.

"Fuck it," said Larxene suddenly, and she yanked the hem of my skirt up to my chest. "I'm bored. I don't think I'm done with you yet." She danced her fingertips up my thigh. Pressed a finger underneath my panties, pulled them back, snapped them hard against my--my cock. "I don't think you've made a big enough mess," she said.

* * *

\--and Namine stopped telling the story for a moment, red-faced, pushing her thighs together to hide her dripping erection. "I'm still a little messy," she said apologetically. The fire was beginning to die down--the logs were turning to ash--and that was as good an excuse as any to pause the story.

"I'll get wood," said Xion. She wore an odd smile. "You two can keep going without me if you want. I might be a while." After a long, lingering look, Xion stood and walked off into the darkness.

So it was me, then, and N amine on opposite sides of the dying fire. One of us had to be the one to get close and...why not?

I decided that it'd be me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Second part coming shortly! You can follow my [Twitter for mostly horny crap, occasionally shitposting and other exciting things that you definitely love and want to see on your feed.](https://twitter.com/skyler_slapdash) But not as much as this fanfic, because Twitter is awful and ao3 is life. Bye!


End file.
